Youth the story of kids struggling to find their w
by MLKS16
Summary: Hello im a new writer and I really tried hard to make this story great so pleasssseee read and give me some feedback
1. Chapter 1

**Originally all she wanted was that special person but she didn't know where that person was...**

**All he wanted was to be loved but he didn't know where to find it...**

**All she needed was guidance but she didn't know how to receive it…**

**All he had was everything but he didn't know how to survive without it…..**

**All he wanted was to be accepted but he had to be someone different to do so...**

Chapter 1: Best Friends

He ran down the road dashing with amazing force as he pushed himself to his greatest limits to catch the bus in the distance. "All most there!..." he thought. His feet were throbbing in pain from the long amount of running that he had done over the past few minutes, he did it all to catch a single bus. But why was he doing this all to catch one measly bus you might ask? To see his friends not just any friends his closest friends ones that people may consider "best friends". He was a young boy standing at 5 foot 10 inches. His name was Lucas, and he was special he had many talents he could draw, sing, and he was very kind not to mention smart. Although he may not have seen himself this way (he was extremely shy) he was very talented and many people respected him because of that. But because of his shyness he only allowed himself to hang around with small group of people. I would generalize him as a teenager with talent, but he was just to shy to show it off (he's a 15 year old in the 10th grade). His closest friends were a girl named Alex, Alisha, and Leo, and that's the reason why he was rushing on the bus to see these friends of his and luckily he made it on the bus in time right when it was about to take off to its next stop. The bus ride didn't really take that long only about 5 or 7 minutes so it didn't take that long for him to get where he was going. In the bus were usually weird people of all different races and backgrounds but today he found something quite odd. He was the only person on the bus besides an old lady who looked like she couldn't even see 5 feet in front of her. "This is kind of awkward" he thought to himself as he just wished that the bus would move quicker so he could hurry up and meet with his friends. Finally after what felt like century to him (which was actually only a couple of minutes) he reached his destination. Though he still had to walk a little bit farther to reach Leo's house he was just relieved to get off of the bus. But then out of nowhere he heard a sudden shout calling his name "HEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!" the voice shouted with excitement. Confused he turned around to find Leo directly behind him with Alisha and Alex. "I thought I was meeting you at your house...what are you doing here..." Lucas said in somewhat shock. "WEELL we decided to go to Starbucks since you were taking a long time" said Leo. (Leo is a very flamboyant boy typically to show off the factor that he's gay he's also about a year younger than everyone else in the group but he always tries his hardest to act the oldest he also tries his hardest to fit in by wearing the most stylish up to date clothes.. this year its Aeropastal) " I also texted your phone" he said placing his hand on his hip. "Wow sees my phones dead that's probably why I didn't see it" Lucas said in a hysterical voice. " Lol see that's why you need to charge your phone before you leave the house. That happens with me all the time though" Alisha said as she joined in the boys conversation. ( Alisha is pretty much the calm one in the group she's small but she has a bigger attitude not to say she rude but she knows how to take care of herself, she also says words that are typically texted in her conversation for example lol which means laughing out loud). " Well we still didn't go to Starbucks yet to get my caramel frappe and I'm really craving one right now so can we hurry please...thank you" Alex said in a demanding tone. (Alex is the last member of the so called "group of best friends", she's very outgoing along with her good looks which leads her to be the more popular one in the group) Suddenly they all began to follow Alex in her conquest to achieve her caramel frappe. Once they were inside of the store she ordered a large caramel frappe and quickly drunk it down and they were headed out the door. Leo was the first to exit the store and as soon as he exited he was stopped by two tall boys each looking as though they were around 17 or 18 years old. "Ha ha look at the faggy" on if the boys shouted as he began to step closer to Leo and the other boy followed him. Leo shrilly tried to move back but he couldn't in time, the boys where too close. Finally Lucas, Alisha, and Alex exited the store in laughter but stopped once they saw their friend confronted by the two intimidating men. Suddenly one of the boys pushed Leo onto the floor. Enraged Lucas leaped from his spot to defend his friend. Once he stepped foot in front of the two boys they began to laugh. "Are you this faggys boyfriend "the unnamed boy said. "Leave him alone" shouted Lucas. Suddenly one of the boys reached his hand out and balled it into a tight fist and aimed it straight towards Lucas's face only for the blow to be dodged by Lucas and he landed a hit on the boys stomach. Leaving the boy to lie on the floor in agony. "Yea that's what you get you -" Lucas's voice was stopped as the other young man punched him in his face. "LEAVE THEM ALONE" shouted Alex from the distance. "I'm going to get you too you bitch" the boy said as he began to chuckle. Suddenly Alisha came to the scene with two police officers telling the boys to stop and put their hands in the air. The two boys in shock ran down the street to try and get away but were inevitably caught and arrested. "Are you all right Leo?" Lucas said as he worried about his friend lying on the ground. "Yes I'm sorry for causing all this trouble." he said in guilt. "You don't have to feel guilty Leo we are you're best friends. Which means we will be here if you ever need our help and we definitely won't have anyone beat you up?" Alisha said as she and Alex walked up to the beaten boys. "I just can't believe that, that happened?." Alex said. Before they knew it the police came back to ask them questions and they answered every one of them truthfully. Though when they returned home they all kept the secrete of what happened that night away from their parents, worried about the consequences. But Leo was hiding another secrete that he wasn't telling the others. He knew those boys; they lived around his neighborhood and he used to flirt with one of them. But at that night they slept not knowing this not knowing why they were attacked, not knowing that their best friend was the reason.

Chapter 2: Lies

It was the beginning of the last month of school and if anyone was excited about it, it was Leo. He couldn't handle the factor of being in school for another day. The drama that he had endured for over the past few months almost drove him insane. Originally during his first day of his 9th grade year he arrived in high school not eager to meet or talk to anyone. Due to the warnings of Lucas and Alisha. They specifically told him to avoid people who seemed popular or had any sort of terrible reputation in the school, they assured him that since they were both 10th graders that they could give him the best possible advice on how to survive in a 21st century high school. So when Leo walked into his 1st period on his 1st day he was silent and he expected himself not to speak to anyone until one girl named Niya introduced herself to him. Her first word to him was typical all she said to him was "Hey" and he replied with "Hey my names Le -", but before he could have even finished his sentence he was surrounded by Niya's friends. They could sense that something was off with Leo. Leo always had some sort of aura that he carried with him almost as though just by looking at him you could tell he was gay. The girls that surrounded him, once they found out, were completely attracted to him. (It's some sort of weird thing about teenage girls that they just find some sort of attraction to a "gay boy") Leo ,naïve and happy to even have made friends during his first day of high school, accepted their friendship and from then on his life in high school was set. Little did he know that Niya was the queen of drama in the school, all around school she was considered the backstabbing slut and no one except for her few friends enjoyed her company. One day Leo found this out the hard way when he was walking in the hallway with her and he was randomly confronted and cussed out by a girl who Niya herself used to befriend. Leo was for some reason though attracted to the drama that she brought him the fights, arguments, and overall drama for some reason gave him some sort of thrill. Until one day when he was walking in the hallway something surprising happened to him, Niya betrayed him. "Fuck you faggy!" she yelled out at him. "What.. Wait Niya why are you made at me?" he said with a confused look. What he didn't know was that people around the school were spreading false rumors about Leo saying that he was befriending the people that Niya hated and that he in fact told them some of Niya's business. These were all of course things that weren't true but Niya still didn't believe him there were even incidents when Leo was even betraying his other friends just to please Niya. But through this predicament he learned something, one of the most important skills that you need to survive high school, never choose a side always try and befriend everyone and that's exactly what he did. Though all of these things that he was doing were all things that Lucas and Alisha told him to avoid he didn't listen to them and he inevitably became one of the most hated people in high school due to his lack of loyalty to his friends. This is the reason why he couldn't wait for the school year to be over, because he just couldn't handle the drama that he caused for himself. So today on this Monday he was silent and he didn't speak to a single soul in school and once he returned home he just hurried on the phone with Lucas and Alisha, did his homework, and went to bed. The reason he didn't speak to anyone was because of something that he came up with on his own not with the help of his friends, he wanted to change himself and his corrupted reputation; he just wanted the drama to officially end. The following day he followed the same pattern but instead of heading straight home he headed over his friend's house. His name was Matthew he was quite a tall young man standing at about 6 foot 2 inches about 5 inches taller than Leo himself, he was also 2 years older than him but they were extremely close, maybe not as close as he was with Alisha, Lucas, and Alex but he and Matthew were childhood friends. The first word that Matthew always typically said to his young friend was "What are you up to now" and Leo would reply with a silent "Nothing". Then they would just sit down and talk and watch TV, they were normal friends which in a way was weird about Leo. He always hung out with friends who were different and they would do "different" things with one another. In a way it was almost as though Leo had a crush on Matthew. Actually at one point Lucas confronted Leo about this and Leo only replied with an offensive "No that's nasty he's like my brother", but everyone could tell that there was something there that he just didn't want to admit. For some reason Leo never even mentioned his love life to Matthew which was in a way strange. Leo's love life was in a way strange due to his frequent boyfriends who he only had a consistent amount of 3 or 2 weeks with them. But he never once mentioned anything like this to Matthew it was almost as though he was afraid to tell him and no one understood why. Even their conversations he had this day that he visited his house he didn't even mention the troubles that he had had in school, carried on as though nothing was wrong and he just said a simple "Bye" and left him. Once he entered the bus and arrived in front of his house he was confronted by the same unnamed boy who attacked him and his friends the previous day. "What do you want Gerard. Leave me alone!" he shouted in the distance as he began to walk in his house. "What you don't want me anymore?" the boy said as he walked up to him. Leo slowly began to step back closer into his house and said "I'm done with you all you wanted out of me was sex. Then the next day you want to abuse me just for fun? I'm not dealing with that." "Come on Leo I'm sorry I won't let that happen again" he whimpered. Leo then slowly resisted as Gerard finally was in front of him. "I'm sorry" he said with a smirk on his face. Leo then began to stare into his eyes as though he was trying to find any innocence in him. "I just had to make sure my friends didn't think I was a faggy that's all" he said. "What is that supposed to mean! You want to do me and the next minute beat me up in front of your friends? I'm not a whore, just get away from me!" he shouted as he backed away. "I promise I won't let that happen again, you can trust me" the young man said. Soon afterwards he ended up in Leo's room and the door was shut. His parents weren't home and his friends would have never guessed...that he was sleeping with the man who had attacked them, that at that moment their friend was actually losing his heart and dignity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

3: Loneliness

He woke up with a nightmare and it was the worst nightmare that he had ever had. He had another dream that he was with his perfect lover his fantasy relationship. To many this may not be a problem but to Lucas it was, and this would have been the 3rd night that he was woken up by this same exact dream. Lucas was in a way a very confused boy; all he ever wanted was to be loved. It was just something inside of him that just hated being alone. That's why to him these dreams that he was having was a nightmare, it was almost as though he was being teased and he just hated that feeling. He didn't want to just dream about being in a perfect relationship, he wanted to be in the perfect relationship. He did try though, in fact he tried multiple times to find that "special person". He used to date this girl her name was Anaya and he loved her but not the way that he was leading on. She would always rub herself off on him and for some reason he didn't enjoy what she was doing; he did love to talk to her and have conversation with her but when it came to intimacy he just didn't feel comfortable. This eventually led to their break up and for some reason Lucas wasn't at all upset in a way he felt relieved. He knew why he wasn't upset over this and so did Leo, Alisha, and Alex, it's because she was a cover up. The only reason he dated this girl was to just put on a front to his parents and classmates but he was tired of putting on this front, he was tired of living a lie. So after he had this dream he couldn't even sleep for the rest of the night, all he did was look at his wall in his bedroom while he was lying on his bed. He was contemplating on what he should do and if he was ready to come out and tell the truth to his other friends and family. So that Wednesday when he headed to school he headed there with a motive he wanted to finally be free of this false life and tell the truth. Though he knew that he had to do it slowly and it would take a while for it to happen. The first person he told was his friend Crystal (crystal is considered his wildest friend but she also wasn't really that popular like most of Lucas's friends so she was the easiest one to tell). So with a deep sigh he said "Crystal I have to tell you something important." What?" she said with excitement. (She loved drama so she couldn't wait to be told a secret) "Well will you accept me for no matter what I am? Like no matter what I was whether if I was gay, bi, or if I had a mental disability?" he asked. "Yea….wait are you GAY?" she said in excitement. "No and why are you so loud this is between just me and you. It's a secret remember..?" he said in a hush tone. "Oh yea…I'm sorry. But what's the secret then?" she said. "I'm…..I'm…I'm BI!" it was almost as though he had to force the words out of his mouth. Then he just began to stare at her and her facial expression (her eyes were quite wide at the moment). "Well…um what do you think? Are you disgusted?" he said in a scared tone as he waited for a reply. "Not really I'm your friend I'm going to accept you for what you are." she said with a smile. "But I have to warn don't tell anyone else this in this school. Bay view high doesn't exactly think fondly of people who are that way. But don't worry I won't tell anyone." Suddenly his heart began to beat fast and he couldn't control his breathing. "What do you mean they don't…think fondly?" he said in a scared tone. "Don't you remember the gay boy? Remember he was in our 2nd period class last semester?" she replied. "Yea?" he replied. "Well the reason why he was missing from class so long was because his secrete basically got out to a lot of people and….let's just say they quite happy with what he was." "Wait they beat him up?" he asked. "Well yea, that's why he hasn't been showing up to school for the past few months." she said harshly. And after that moment Lucas swore to himself that he would not tell a single soul about himself in school and his secret was kept safely with his friend Crystal, but he still found it quite hard to keep a double life in school. Until finally one day he thought he found the person that he loved. His name was Damien and during the time he thought that he was the man of his dreams. He was infatuated by him his looks, attitude, and his attributes just kept him in awe. He met him through Alex since she knew a lot of people she told Lucas about him and she introduced them to one another. At first of course Lucas was shy like he was with any other person that he first met. But eventually he opened up to Damien and before anyone knew it they were inseparable, but of course Damien and Lucas wanted their relationship on the "DL". This meant that any affection outside of closed doors was not possible since they didn't want anyone to know about their business. But this bothered Lucas and eventually he broke their rule and he kissed him in public. In shock Damien pushed Lucas away from him and from then on their relationship was never the same. Damien treated Lucas differently afterwards one example was that he never called him as much as he did before he just ignored them. Which eventually lead to Lucas's downfall. At first he talked to his friends about the whole situation and the only advice that they could give him was just to wait until Damien called him instead. So that's exactly what he did, but the opportunities that they did have when they did speak with each other where hectic as well. At first their conversations were all laughter and they would talk about serious topics but now the only thing that happened on the phone was Damien dehumanizing Lucas to "prove his love for him". He would tell him to pay him money for them to hang out, or for him to stop talking to some of his friends or even to call himself ignorant words that Damien would usually call him on the phone. These were all things that Lucas did in a pathetic attempt to ensure that Damien would stay with him and his friends never understood why he would do things for this one person. But they thing that they didn't know was how desperate Lucas was in having a lover and how much it pained him to be alone. But inevitably Damien stopped talking to Lucas (since in Damien's opinion they were never dating since they never had a name for each other). Lucas continuously tried to talk to Damien by calling his phone but he never answered. Lucas eventually stopped calling and he knew he had to face his worst fear. His fear of being alone, his fear of never having someone that he could call his lover. At first he handled the situation well; he just acted normally in front of his family and friends but soon he couldn't handle the situation anymore; he fell into despair. It wasn't until one day that he came up with an idea one that would just bring him more pain. It was a Thursday evening and he was home alone, he didn't answer his friends phone calls and he ignored his families (he had a stressful day as well he discovered that he had E in his math class and he also lost Crystal as a friend due to an argument he had with her in school). Unable to handle the pain he rushed into his living room and fell onto the couch in tears then he stumbled upon a pin lying on the floor. Then something in his head just snapped, he grabbed the pin and jammed it into his arms. He busted out in tears as the blood dripped across his arm. Then another thought of pain grew into his mind and he just grabbed the pin again and scrapped it on his arm in order to avoid the thoughts that caused him pain. Once he got himself together he went into the bathroom and wiped his arm clean from the blood that it was covered in. Finally he looked into the mirror and all he saw was a boy with blood shot red eyes, a brown complication and lips that wouldn't stop shaking. He didn't recognize himself; he didn't know who that boy was that he saw at that moment in that mirror.


End file.
